


Repos

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Brother/Brother Incest, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Ce texte spoile la fin de Supernatural]Après tous ces combats, toutes ces larmes et ous le ce sang versé, le repos est là.[Wincest]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 5





	Repos

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je reprécise : Ceci spoile la fin de Supernatural (que j'ai plutôt aimé) et est du Wincest.
> 
> C'est le premier texte Supernatural que je poste sur AO3, mais je vais bientôt rapatrier tous ceux que j'ai posté sur Fanfiction.net, je les mettrais tous dans la même série (parce que j'aime ce principe de série).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La différence avait été parfaitement visible. Il n’était soudainement plus piégé dans ses souvenirs heureux. C’était comme si les portes du Paradis s’étaient brusquement ouvertes pour lui ; il était sorti de sa cellule, et il avait pu revivre.

Une vie simple et heureuse, ou le malheur et l’angoisse n’existaient plus, seulement le bonheur. Le repos éternel.

Lorsque Dean arriva, Bobby ne en fut presque heureux. Son fils, car il le considérait ainsi, allait enfin pouvoir connaître la paix, la vrai, celle qu’il avait créée de ses mains. Son seul pincement au cœur fut de le voir arriver sans Sam.

Les deux frères étaient une sorte d’entité. Un tous qui ne devrait pas être séparé. L’état nature des choses c’était Sam et Dean, ensemble.

Le vieux chasseur avait mis des années à s’en rendre compte, avant même qu’ils ne le réalisent eux même. À réaliser que ce qui unissait ces deux là, c’était plus que de l’amour fraternel. Que c’était un amour total, fraternel et romantique.

Au début, ça l’avait choqué. Comment accepter que ses deux fils spirituels soient unis par un amour incestueux ?

Et puis, Bobby avait réfléchi. Leurs vies étaient déjà tordue. Ils avaient battu le diable, tuer toutes sortes de monstres, et même battus Chuck ! Ils étaient mort et revenus à la vie, presque comme si de rien n’était. Ils avaient littéralement changé le monde, car toute leur actions avaient amenée à la naissance de Jack et à sa prise de pouvoir. Ils avaient influencé le garçon, et l’avaient fait devenir un héros.

Alors oui, ils s’aimaient (sans qu’aucun de ces deux idiots ne le réalise.)

Et Bobby n’en n’étais plus choqué. Il avait vu tant de choses tordues et étrange dans sa vie. Dans d’horreur et de monstruosité. L’amour des deux frères était beau. L’un des plus belle choses qu’il ait vu. Leur bonheur était tous ce qui lui importait.

L’arrivée de Sam fut à la fois longue et rapide. Estimer le temps n’étais pas chose aisée, au Paradis. Mais lorsqu’il arriva, le cœur de Bobby fit un bon.

D’abord, il entendit le moteur de l’Impala rugir au loin. Il souris, et alla chercher des bières, avant de s’asseoir sous le porche.

La voiture s’approcha de lui, et il vit deux silhouettes. Des souvenirs l’envahirent, ceux de toutes ces fois où ils «étaient arrivés chez lui, cherchant conseils et aide.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent, et se mirent à marcher, Bobby la remarqua. Cette complicité qui semblait presque nouvelle. Et il sut. Ils s’étaient parlé. Ils avaient réalisé leur amour total. Et ils l’avaient accepté. Il était fier de ses deux idiots de fils.

Le cœur léger, il se leva pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Ils étaient ensemble pour toujours.


End file.
